


something something yandere sollux

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Yandere, Yandere Sollux Captor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He’s become much more despondent lately.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	something something yandere sollux

**Author's Note:**

> hee hee hoo hoo i cant write

He’s much more despondent than he was at first, and you aren't quite sure if that's a good thing. 

On the bright side, he’s stopped trying to bite your fingers off when you ungag him, but still won’t accept the food you try and give him. He still glares at you whenever you approach him, which saddens you a bit. Why can’t he understand you just want to show him that you love him?

You sigh as you press against your seadwelling matesprit. He’s stopped struggling against the wires binding his hands behind his back, which definitely makes him easier to cuddle. You kiss his cheek and he winces. 

“I love you, ED.”

He doesn’t respond, but you suppose that’s alright. He’ll come around eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> (edit: rereading this i realize it might come across as eridan being dead i did NOT mean to do that! but its an interesting way to interpret it.)


End file.
